User blog:BacklashPegusi/Help Me PLEASE!!!!!!
Okay look, I know that this isn't the best place for this, but I seriously need to know something. Let me just start off by telling you all how it happened. I was looking on Youtube to see if anyone has uploaded any new PMVs (like BronyDanceParty), and I saw a video in the suggested colunm labled 'Smile.exe'. I clicked on it, and when the video came up it was just a black screen with big white text saying "Link in description". I didn't question it because this has happenes a lot for me, so I just went to the description and clicked the link. It brought me to a mediafire page, which is ususally where I get my downloads from. I waited for the download to prepare and clicked on it. It didn't take long for the .rar file to download, and when it finished, I brought it to my desktop and extracted it with WinRar. I then put the base .rar file in a safe place. I opened the folder that I put the files in, and there was only an ordinary file and an .exe file. I didn't think anything of it, and went on to open the .exe file. The game starts off in a menu where Pinkie Pie is smiling on the left and the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic theme song is playing. There were three choices in the menu: Exit, Info, and Play. I chose info, and it seemed harmless enough. It said that Pinkie Pie needed to go around Ponyville collecting her cutie mark and making people smile. I exited the info and went on to play the game. It was a side-scrolling game and the Smile Song was playing in the background, and it had no obsticals, just a lot of balloons to collect. I could see Twilight on the right side of the screen. I walked to the right, which was the only direction I was able to go. Pinkie did her classic bounce-walk, and I couldn't jump. As I walked, I picked up the balloons on the ground. When I got to Twilight, she said something in greeting, but I forgot what she said exactly. I kept walking and collecting balloons, and one by one I came across the rest of the mane six. Eventually, when I finally reached the end, I came across Princess Celestia. When I came up to her, she said that I missed one. I assumed that she was the end of the level and I needed all of the balloons to proceed. I saw the balloon I missed right behind me. So I turned around to get it,and the screen faded to black.This is the part where stuff got bad. I was back at the beginning of the level but everything seemed a lot more realistic than it was back when it was 8bit. Pinkie was in her 'Psycho' state, and the ground was cracked with blood spewing up like veins. There were no balloons. I walked forward and saw Twilight dead on the ground. She had been cut up into pieces. The damege was realistic, too realistic, almost hyper-realistic. I was horrified. I kept going, despite my wanting to quit. I couldn't quit. The esc. key didn't work and I couldn't A lt+F4 out either. I tried to quit through task manager, but the window stays on top of all other windows. I walked over to discover the incredibly realistic and mutilated bodies of the rest of the mane six. I kept walking and upon passing over each one of the corpses, there was text that said 'smile'. Throughout the entire second walk, a creepy music was playing. I don't know how to describe the music other than it sounded like it was beating, scratching on the inside of my skull. When I got to the end, Princess Celestia was still alive. Thank God. She told me I wasn't welcome anymore. I realized I had to turn around. I didn't want to but I did. It went black again. When it came back, Celestia was dead. She was the most brutally torn apart. Her eyes were hanging out of her head. Her organs were pulled out of her body and arranged in the shape of a smile. Her mouth was cut at the cheeks to form a smile that reached to her eyes. All of her limbs were cut off and thrown into a pile beside her. Pinkie turned to look at the screen and said 'Smile'. The game faded to black for the last time. I was sort of relieved. Then from the black, Pinkie Pie came up to the screen with a distorted face and let out a blood curtleing scream that made my bones rattle. Right underneath the horrifying Pinkie Pie there was a message that said "SMILE". The game shut itself off. I was so happy that it was finnally over. I deleted the folder immediately. Ever since then, wierd things have been happening. I've been getting random bits of static every once in a while, and it's not always on my computer. My PS3, my PSP, my DS, even my MP3 player, all of them have gotten the static. Sometimes I even see the disfigured Pinkie Pie within the static. Sometimes I also hear the word "SMILE" when I'm on them. I decided to hide it until last night, when I finally snapped. I was laying in bed, trying to go to sleep, when all of a sudden, I heard the word 'smile' coming from my door. I never told anyone because people would think I'm insane, but I'm willing to risk it. Anyone who can help, contact me. I still have the .rar file if anyone is willing to try it. I can send it via email, but I highly suggest not playing it. Please! Anyone who can help, I need it! Contact me! If you know anything, don't hesitate! Category:Blog posts